Gaz Membrane
Gazlene (always refered to as Gaz) is Dib's younger sister. She is the daughter of Professor Membrane, but it is assumed, however, that had the series continued it would have been revealed to be Dib she is actually a creation of the professor and not his actual birth child. Personality Her foul temper and love for pizza and video games makes her an unpleasant person to be near - she is one of the reasons why Christian Parenting Today blasted the series in the first place. When she isn't eating pizza or playing video games, Gaz is usually beating Dib up for just talking. She usually serves as a side character, but has participated as a main character in several episodes. Her biggest appearances were in the episodes "Game Slave 2" in which Gaz attempts to buy the new Game Slave unit and "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", in which she'll do anything to go to Bloaty's. Gaz on Zim Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In the episode "Gaz, Taster of Pork" she acknowledges Zim's an alien. But, unlike Dib, she doesn't think that Zim is a big or serious threat. In "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with the phrase, "But he's so bad at it...". As the show goes on Gaz gets taller, and actually has some facial differences by the end of the show. Interests Gaz, like most modern children, loves to play video games on her Game Slave, and she enjoys sketching piggies and other monsters (including pig-monsters), and is obsessed with pizza, soda, and various other junk foods. She also seems to hate anyone who comes in between herself and one of those things. Examples are in the episode "Game Slave 2" in which a character called "Iggins" took the last Game Slave 2, causing Gaz to stalk him until he gave up the game to her. She seems to enjoy yelling at her brother, though it would seem that even that's a hassle for her. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual goth. This evidence was supported by Jhonen Vasquez himself. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. With the exception in the Original Pilot, where it was shown in a few scenes that she originally was supposed to have light blue eyes except for the mistake in a scene of her having amber eyes. Although, in Season two of the Show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape. Abilities Throughout the show it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Incredible strength, the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her older brother, Dib is. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again." These are obvious references to horror movies like "The Ring" and "The Grudge", which also contain creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Trivia *Gaz's full name is Gazlene, a play on the word "Gasoline". This could reference to her destructive nature. *In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claims to have a Squeedly Spooch. However, this may just be a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly Spooch. *She has many similarities to the character Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, such as being female, having a dark voice, rarely smiling, and having a never-ending anger. The difference is that Mandy is portrayed by Grey DeLisle, she has blonde and wears cute bright-colored clothes while Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn and she dons a scary dark-colored gothic outfit and has dark purple hair. Mandy never laughed once in her life due to the fact that she has no sense of humor while Gaz laughed twice in the series because Zim and Dib deliberately drenched each other with punch. Gaz mentioned that it would be funny to see Dib get beat up by security at the Delishus Weenie stand. Mandy is obsessed with world domination while Gaz spends her time as a quiet loner playing Game Slave and reading books. *She calls Dib of having a big head, despite the fact that Dib has a normal-sized head and Gaz has a big head. *The following episodes in which Gaz smiled were Parent Teacher Night (while snickering at Zim and Dib's misfortunes), The Wettening (before dropping her water balloon on Dib after Zim's watery victory against him), and Gaz, Taster of Pork (while she attempted to torture Dib with her "security" stuffed animals and mentioned that she re-programmed them to feed off human flesh). Voice *Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn and by Haruhi Terada in the Japanese version. Appearances *Complete Filmography External links *Gaz Turns Category:Main Characters Category:Females